Alvin and Brittany Talent Show
by Alvin'sChick93
Summary: In this story Alvin and Brittany are left in cahrge of their younger siblings. Will everything go smoothly or not...Also they are entered in a Talent Show!


Alvin and Brittany's Talent Show

Alvin and Brittany's Talent Show

One morning the boys were getting ready for school then at quarter to 6:00 o clock the doorbell rang and Alvin answered the door. It was the girls, and then around 6:30 they hopped in Alvin's car and drove toward the school. They arrived at the school at 7:12. Then when Brittany got out of the car Nathan's gang showed up and tried to get her school books. Then Alvin got out of the car, and glared at him. Then Nathan said he was sorry and ran away. Brittany and Alvin walked together to class, and then a minute before class they arrived in class. Then at lunch Brittany walked in and saw a sign that read talent show auditions. Talent show auditions at 2:50 in the auditorium. Then she ran over to Alvin and told him about the talent show auditions. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the sign. Then he read it and signed both their names on the list. Then the bell rings and they walk to their last period of the day. During the study period Brittany looked and asked. "What song should we sing to audition?" Alvin thought for a few minutes and said. "How about we sing Fly like me? It's a duet and there's a part for each of us even though I rap through the whole song, but I think it'll get us in. What about you?"

She looked and nodded her head.

"Yea that sounds real good. You're a good rapper and it has a good beat."

After the bell rings Alvin and Brittany go to the auditorium to audition for the talent show. When they hit the stage the judge looked and said.

"Wow you two are definitely in the talent show. Well done and we'll see you the night of the talent show."

It's the night of the talent show and Brittany goes to her room to take a shower and to get ready for the show. When she finished her shower she got dressed and fixed her hair. Then she put on her make up and decided to go and check on Jeanette. As she came close to her sister's room she heard noises and got angry. Then she ran downstairs to where Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor were watching TV. She ran over to him and asked.

"Alvin where are Simon and Jeanette? I see you, Theo, and Elle. Then I looked around the whole house and don't see them anywhere. We're supposed to be watching our brothers and sisters. Then when I go by my sister Jeanette's room I hear noises. You don't think?"

Theodore stared at the TV and Alvin glared.

"Alright you two where are they? Theo and Elle this is no time for games answer me? I am in charge of you and Simon while Dave is away and am demanding you to tell me where Simon and Jeanette are? Theo I mean it or I'll call Dave. If you know where they are then please tell me. Theo I won't get mad at you."

He looked and said.

"Where do you think? I told him that he'll get caught, but he wouldn't listen to me. Eleanor even warned Jeanette but they ignored us both, so we left it alone."

Alvin and Brittany both darted up the stairs and she opened the door and yelled.

"Jeanette what do you think you're doing? You know the rules no boys in our rooms when Ms. Miller isn't home. Jeanette older sister talking to you answer me damnit!"

She almost broke the glass and looked at Alvin as her face turned red.

"Alvin hunny please take care of this before I kill my little sister! I'll be in my room getting ready for our show. I can't deal with this right now!"

He watched as Brittany entered her room and heard the door slam. Then he cleared his throat and yelled.

"SIMON get out of that bed right now I mean it! Don't make me drag you off of her because I will! SIMON!"

He gulped as he heard his brother's voice and rolled off her. Then he looked up and said.

"Oh hi Alvin I didn't know you were here."

Alvin crossed his arms by his chest and glared.

"Ha you're funny! How many times did I warn you not to be in Jeanette's room when me or Brittany aren't next door? Well answer the question before I severely injure you! How many times were you warned by Dave and Ms. Miller about it well? What the hell were you thinking; you're only 17 and she's only 16. Do you think it's a joke or something? Now get dressed and get down the stairs now! I'll take care of you when we get back from the talent show. As for you Jeanette get dressed and your sister Brittany will deal with you when we get back! I mean it now move it you two! We're leaving in less than 30 minutes now move it!!"

Jeanette jumped up and ran into her bathroom and he heard the shower go on. Then he glared at Simon.

"What are you waiting for? Didn't I tell you to go and cool off? Now get dressed and cool yourself down! We're leaving in less than 30 minutes. Move it Simon or I swear I'll call Dave and tell on you both; go on ignore me and watch how fast I dial his #."

Simon looked and said.

"Oh really what if I tell Dave about you and Brittany well Alvin! You are way beyond innocent bro so don't even play like you are! Who are you to yell at me anyway? You're only 17 and not my father so don't go and boss me around. It's ok if you and Brittany do but oh when it comes to me and Jeanette we get yelled at!"

Alvin glared and yelled.

"Maybe so but at least we have sense to be alone when we do. Not you and Jeanette you do it while everyone is in the house. So don't even start on me and besides at the prom I'm proposing to Brittany so eat that and get moving before I knock you down the stairs! Besides Dave left me in charge of you and Theodore so I have every right to yell at you since I am 5 minutes older than you Simon!! Now march downstairs and cool off so we can leave already! Now Simon!"

Simon ran down the stairs and entered the spare room. Then he waited till he heard the water go off in Jeanette's bathroom and took his shower. Then he got dressed and exited the room glaring at Theo.

"Thanks a lot you little runt! I told you no to tell them where I was; don't you listen when I speak?"

Theodore shook his head.

"No I don't. Besides Alvin is our older brother and you were warned too many times not to do that! I'm not going to lie for you anymore Simon. I've about had it with your games and criticizing me! You got what you deserved and it's about time you respect him the way we're supposed to respect our older brother! He beats you by 5 minutes and me by 10 so deal with it!"

Simon looked and glared.

"Oh yea now he acts like our older brother, but when we were kids he never did! I always acted like the oldest because he couldn't seem to keep himself out of trouble so there?"

Alvin overheard and glared.

"Oh really you have your nerve saying that about me. I always watched over you two and when someone messed with either of you I took care of them. So don't you even think about lying like that; no one asked you to be the oldest now did they? I knew what my responsibility as the older brother was, but every time I turned around you acted like the oldest and then I decided to put you straight and remind you who the oldest brother is! Now I'm going to get Brittany; you best remain here and don't even think of going in Jeanette's room again understand!"

He walked up the stairs to Brittany's room and knocked. Then he heard her playing Leader of The Pack. He entered and asked.

"What are you listening to that song for? I'm right here not dead at the bottom of the cliff. I was on that track with you. Stop crying we have a talent show to win. Brittany come on please?"

She smiled at him and he took her hand. Then they knocked on Jeanette's door. She came out and saw Brittany glaring at her. Then she saw Alvin glaring and ran down the stairs quickly. She also glared at Simon as they all got in the car. He looked and said.

"Oh don't you dare go blaming me you started it Jeanette!"

Alvin turned around from the wheel and yelled.

"Maybe she did but you finished it so technically you're both to blame. It takes two not 1 Simon! So you're both in trouble when we get back to the Chipettes' house. So I'd advise you to shut your mouth before I permanently shut it for you!"

Simon remained silent as him, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore sat in the audience to watch the talent show. Backstage Alvin and Brittany watched the acts as they went up and she became nervous.

"Oh they are so much more talented than we are. We don't have a chance."

He put his arms around her and said.

"We're lead singers in the hottest groups in rock n roll sweetie. No one can compete against us especially when we sing together. So calm down and relax we're up next!"

She rested her head on him and sighed with relief. Then they heard the announcement.

"Emerson High now taking the stage Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller singing A Whole New World."

As they performed on stage the audience was in a trance and so were their brothers and sisters. Theodore looked at Eleanor and said.

"Wow they really take it away when they perform together? Can you imagine the wedding? I wonder if Alvin talked to Dave about what he has planned at the Senior Prom. I know how much he loves Brittany and always knew he'd be the 1st to get married even though he'll only be 18 ½ when they get married."

Eleanor smiled and said.

"Yea I know what you mean."

Simon looked and corrected him.

"Actually he'll be 18 when he marries Brittany not 18 ½. We graduate this year Theo. We're seniors and this is our last year in High School. Most likely the last year we sing as groups. I want to go to college and so does Jeanette. Anyway let's not talk about that subject right now; Alvin will kill me. I'm already in big trouble because my girlfriend can't seem to keep herself in control!! I should've stayed downstairs with you and everyone else. Now I'm dead!"

Jeanette glared.

"Excuse me Simon. You're the one who set me off so don't even go there! Like your brother said it's both our faults we can't just blame one. We both got busted and have to face the consequences from our older siblings or get scolded from our parents. You pick; I choose older siblings!! Not parents."

He also nodded in agreement.

"Ok I'm sorry for blaming you. I also choose older siblings not parents."

They exited the stage and then they joined everyone in the audience to watch the last 4 acts. Alvin buried his head in his hands after the last act was a band that played instruments. Finally they announced the winners.

"First place goes to Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller. Come on and give them a hand."

The audience clapped and he took Brittany's hand and ran up to the stage. When the Talent show ended they all headed back to the Chipettes' house. Simon entered the spare room and got ready for bed. Then Alvin went in the room and looked at him.

"You have a choice. Either I ground you for a week until Dave comes back or I call Dave and call him to tell him what you were doing? A week Simon and I'm not saying I'm innocent cause we both know I'm not! Consider myself lucky I heard Dave come in and made Brittany hit the shower after we did. If I didn't then I would've been in major trouble."

Simon looked and said.

"Ok fine I'll take the week. Can I sleep in Jeanette's bed tonight please? I promise nothing will happen. I mean I know you're sleeping with Brittany and we both know that Theo is sleeping with Elle. Alvin please?"

He looked and said.

"Fine you can, but don't you dare do that again or I will call Dave kabish. Goodnight Simon. See you in the morning."

Brittany looked at Jeanette and said the same thing Alvin did. She looked and said.

"I'll take the week. Can Simon sleep with me tonight?"

After that was over and done with Alvin checked on Theo and Eleanor who were already fast asleep and sighed with relief he didn't have two brothers to ground. He checked on Simon and Jeanette and then he entered Brittany's room and got ready for bed. Brittany sat up and watched as Alvin entered the bathroom and sighed as she stared at her promise ring. Then she thought about that future they saw when they were 9 years old and wondered if that's what their future would be like. He exited the bathroom and looked at her.

"Brittany what's the matter? Talk to me please."

She looked and said.

"Just our future nothing else. I guess seeing me as a mother and you a father got me to thinking. I know it was only with the cash prize and the mystery prize, but I still think about it."

He got in the bed and said.

"I know you do. I also think about it myself but I also know we'll get married and have kids. Just one thing you need to know. I will not end up like future #2. I'll still be in the music business and have a nice house and won't let us go hungry. So you really have nothing to worry about Brittany. "

She smiled and rested her head on his chest and said.

"I know I don't. I love you Alvin goodnight. See you in the morning."

He held her close to him and covered them both. .

"Love you too Brittany; see you in the morning."

Then he also drifted off to sleep.


End file.
